


Y is for YouTube

by Sid



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid/pseuds/Sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"I am hallucinating," Cam announces to himself.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It's <em>astounding</em> the things you can find just idly surfing YouTube.</p><p>Written for <a href="http://fignewton.dreamwidth.org/194383.html">Cam Alphabet Soup</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Y is for YouTube

It's the nature of the internet. You surf, you click, you follow so many links you're not sure how you wind up wherever it is you find yourself. Cam starts out his Sunday morning reading the front webpage of his hometown newspaper. Maybe something there made him nostalgic (go figure) and so he searches YouTube for some favorite old songs. Nearly an hour later, coffee mug long empty, Cam clicks a vid link almost at random.

He nearly falls out of his chair.

That's _Jackson_. Different glasses, longer hair, more-than-mildly inebriated. Singing karaoke. And that's not even the wildest part.

He's not alone. There's Teal'c. In a cowboy hat. Getting _down_.

"I am hallucinating," Cam announces to himself. He looks accusingly at his empty mug. He looks at the monitor. He hears a very familiar voice coming through his speakers.

_"Shake it, Daniel!"_

"Ah!" Cam looks to see who posted the video. He busts out laughing. "Astrosammiekins?"

He's still laughing as he cranks up the volume and leans back, hands clasped behind his head, to enjoy the show.

_Won't you take me to… Funkytown?_  



End file.
